it can't be like it used to be
by awabblertoday
Summary: When Helga leaves town due to an accident, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

[] Believe it or not, these characters belong to Craig Bartlett. I'm about to start college again (the 22nd) and I will be a sophomore. So, this is something I've been thinking of writing. Let me know what you think! []

Heads bob quietly as their attached feet squeak softly against the cold tile flooring. Some had been resting on their hands until their arms gave out. The richest girl in class had fallen asleep whilst applying a layer of sunscreen lip shine. The girl behind her feigns an interest as the teacher drawls on. She sighs gently, taking a gander to the clock. Still a while to go. The boy seated behind her is sound asleep, not really snoring but sniffling. Some of their classmates are staring out the window, watching a teenager kick rocks down the street. He's never been to school, in fact he's only recently left his home, so he's never really had a summer vacation.

The class psycho, as he had been somewhat affectionately dubbed, is in the back with the paranoia kid and the country bumpkin. Still awake, they are plotting what they will accomplish over the next two months. The cool kid is relaxing back in his chair with his shades rested against his eyes - so no one realizes he is asleep. Two girls - a scientist and a pacifist - turn their attention from the window to check the clock. Surprising them, time is catching up with the 'special' lecture. From their excitement, the crybaby bully can read their expressions across the room.

He straightens himself up, sponging the drool with his shirt. The sudden movement beside the brainiac alerts her. She has slowly been dosing off while drawing a few camping pictures. She takes a look at him tidying, then at the girls' grins. The boys in back have caught on, and the rich girl is awake. The girl who had been feigning an interest wakes the boy behind her. The brainiac carefully inches the cool kid to his feet, warning him of the clock. The boy with tall hair eyes the brainiac and easily tells what is happening. The kids are grinning now.

The brainiac leans over to get the tomboy bully's attention. She had been busy writing poetry and ignoring the teacher. Obtaining the warning, she nods and quickly throws a spitball toward the head of the class optimist. Though he scowls a bit, when he turns to the girl, she simply points to the clock and he smiles. The teacher is unaware of these exchanges and continues to talk.

".. So remember to be your wonderful selves this summer. May you learn exciting things and venture to exciting new places. And when you come back, I will be waiting for you in the fifth grade,"

"One minute." The rich girl, the boys from back and the crybaby bully start the countdown under their breath.

"Forty-five seconds." The cool kid, boy and girl behind the rich girl and the tall-haired boy are on the edges of their seats.

"Thirty seconds." The boy from outside stares at the school, and glances down to his wristwatch.

"Fifteen." The brainiac whispers.

"Ten." The tomboy and the optimist have wide eyes.

"So, go out there and leave a super special impression on the world,"

The bell rings, cutting off the teacher's last regards. Energized shouts spring out from across the room. Everyone bursts out like rabid animals. The teacher watches them leave, smiling a bit before following. The boys from the back meet with the crybaby bully and head down the street, toward the bowling alley. The rich girl gathers up the girl from behind her and the other two who had been inseparable in class. They hit the mall. The boy who had been asleep behind the nice girl climbs on his bike and follows the teenager who had already been outside. The cool kid meets up with other friends and stays at the playground. The remaining four - the tall-haired kid, the optimist, the tomboy bully and the brainiac - stand together on the sidewalk.

"So, Football Head," The tomboy breaks the silence. "All set for camping?"

"Yeah, Helga." He nods. "One tent for the boys and one tent for the girls."

"This was a fantastic idea, Gerald." The brainiac cuts in, talking to the tall-haired boy. "What a way to start off the summer."

"Yeah." Helga agrees. "Away from our families."

Gerald had decided a few weeks ago to have a long camping trip at the beginning of summer vacation. He knew he wanted it small, with Arnold and Phoebe. Considering the amount of time Phoebe spends with Helga, he had thought to ask her, having a strong feeling she would flat-out say no. Arnold was completely down with it, only feeling a bit remorseful about not seeing his grandparents for the whole week of no school. Phoebe had to check on it with her parents but, since it didn't effect any previous plans, she had been cleared. Gerald had approached Helga on the bus.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked warily.

"It's a free country." She shrugged, moving her things out of the way.

"So, Helga," He started up after about twelve or thirteen minutes of silence. "Y'know summer break is coming up soon."

"Yeah?"

"And, well, I was thinking of having a small camping trip at the start of it. Cause, y'know, of all the trouble and drama we've been going through this year."

"That's pretty cool, Tall-Hair Boy, but what's it got to do with me?"

"Well, you're invited. You, and Phoebe and Arnold."

"Can't wait."

The next day starts their week of camping. Arnold and his grandpa pick everyone up in the Packard. Gerald had been out right away, tearing away from Timberly's hug. Phoebe had taken some time, since her parents kept going through a checklist. As for Helga, her mom was passed out somewhere in the house, and Bob could be heard yelling after Helga as the blond hopped into the car. No one said anything about it. The ride there is a long one, so they spend it with songs and playing carside bingo, with a few rounds of 'I Spy.' Eventually, they arrive and unload. Grandpa leaves soon after. It doesn't take too long for the tents to get set up and a fire started. After their meal of hot dogs, beans and marshmallows, the kids start telling ghost stories until Phoebe gets tired for bed.

The next three days are spent swimming in a nearby lake, fishing, hiking and just having fun. The kids had been getting to know one another a lot more. The fifth day of the trip, the quartet had gone hiking a little farther, beyond the waterfall. Helga's shoelace had gotten wedged in the cracks of some rocks. She had called out for Gerald, who only figured she had been joking.

"Geraldo, get your butt over here!"

"I'm coming, Pataki." He laughs, barely tugging on Helga's outreached hand.

She grabs hold, but he isn't really holding on. She slips out of his reach and a sickening crunch is heard. Phoebe and Arnold turn back as Helga squeals and buckles over. Her ankle is twisted at an odd angle and, before anyone can do a thing, she loses what little balance she has left. She falls.

She hears the shouts after her until the rush of flowing water drowns them out. Within seconds, Helga can only hear the rushing of water against the rushing of her blood. She can only see white. She can't feel anything. The broken ankle collides with a rock, as does one of her shoulders. A smaller, moss-covered one holds her head. She can hear her blood rushing and she sees the white sky, then nothing.

Okay, let the reviews hit me. 


	2. Chapter 2

[] Thank you for the reviews [(guest) EJ and Capital-C] *Cough* yeah, um, still don't own except Jack. You don't know Jack, but I own him. Those of you who get that reference, ten points on you! []

Helga wakes up to a blinding light. She attempts to lift her hands as a shield, but finds them strapped at her sides. She then tries to scream for help, but finds something is gagging her throat. Feeling useless and scared, she starts to cry. It isn't long before a brunette woman in a long silky ponytail calmly steps into the room. She speaks to Helga in a soft, soothing voice though the girl is much too scared to listen. In little to no time, the tube she had been gagging on is carefully pulled from her throat.

"You're awake." She states, handing her a marker and a white board. "Do you know where you are?"

'Hospital.' She writes out dazedly.

"Good. Do you know where you were last?"

'Home.' She writes hopefully.

"No, you were camping." She sighs. "How old are you?"

Thinking about it a moment, she writes '7.'

"Are you sure?"

'4.' She rewrites.

The doctor sighs. "What is your name?"

'Helga Pataki.'

"Okay." She sighs. "You rest now and later some friends will visit."

She does so. As the doctor said, a short bout later, two people are at her bedside. One has a football-shaped head and the other is wearing glasses. Both have worry written clearly across their faces. Soon, though, Helga wakes up.

"Hi, Helga." Phoebe says softly.

"Hi." Helga whispers back.

"Hi, Helga." Arnold sighs in relief.

"Hi." She replies.

"Doctor said you needed a long nap." Phoebe announces. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Better." Helga nods, repeating the girl.

"Think you'll be able to get out of here soon?" Arnold asks optimistically.

"Soon." She nods again.

"Helga?" Phoebe suddenly has a look of horror written on her face. "Do you know who we are?"

Arnold raises an eyebrow. "Of course she knows who"

"No." Helga tilts her head to the side, since it hurts her to shake it.

Arnold and Phoebe leave soon after. They had attempted to help her remember who they are, but it only led to a panic attack. The next day, she had been informed that her parents are at the hospital as patients. They had been arguing on the road to the hospital when a drunk driver swerved and hit them. They are in separate comas. Also, her sister Olga is out of contact where there is no address. Helga is confused as to why her teenaged sister isn't living at home. When her doctor explains Olga is five years older than Helga expects, this sends her into another panic episode.

A little later, about a week after the incident, a man shows up. He claims to be Jack Rogers, Helga's distant uncle. 'Rogers' is Miriam's maiden name, and she has a brother named Jackson who has been out of her life for a long time. The last time he saw Helga, she was three, fighting off one of his dogs for her lunchbox. Now, with slight amnesia, Helga thinks she is four.

Jack signs off as Helga's guardian and heads to the Pataki residence to gather her belongings. Scouring the house for anything a four-to-nine-year-old girl would be interested in, he is shocked to find profound poetry. He is even a little scared when he stumbles across the football-headed shrine in the back of the girl's closet. He decides to trash the shrine and burn at least half of the poetry books. He grabs the darkest of Helga's clothes and a few select items from around the room, including a well-worn keepsake box. He runs into Phoebe at the car.

"Is Helga not staying here?"

"Sorry Little Girl," He tuts. "But I have a job to get back to, and it's not here."

"Pray tell," She persists. "Where is your place of business?"

He groans, sliding into his car. "Mount Rivers."

She gasps. "But, that's in another state! That's two states over, on the other side of this one! Can't I at least say goodbye?"

"She's leaving the hospital at three."

Helga is dressed in the shorts version of her regular pink jumper. Her hair is down and she has the pink bow around her neck, like a scarf. She is packed and waiting for her Uncle Jack. Instead, a small slew of former fourth-graders rush in. She recognizes the girl and boy from before, and then scans the rest. There are three girls in bikinis: one in red, one in blue and one in green. Their hair is still wet. There is a slightly overweight boy sobbing. There is a boy with tall hair looking guilty. There is a wheezing boy wearing glasses, a scared-looking boy with a backwards cap and a tall, lanky boy. Last, there is a redhead girl with braided pigtails.

The wheezing boy steps up first. "You may not.. remember us, but.. we'll miss you."

"Thanks." She smiles a little.

"Here is my number and my address." Phoebe hands her a piece of paper. "You may not remember me now, but I am your best friend and I want to stay in touch with you."

Helga reads the name on the paper. "Thanks, Phoe-be."

Finally, Arnold walks up with Gerald. Gerald speaks. "Hey, Helga. I know you don't know what I'm talking about, but I'm sorry I didn't help back at the lake. I was being stupid 'cause I thought you were just messin with us."

"It's okay."

Arnold lingers. He isn't too sure what to say but he notices her 'scarf.' He smiles a bit. "Let me help you." He reaches for the ribbon and fixes it so it is back to being the large, proud bow. "I like your bow." He comments. "Because it's pink like your pants."

A soft sigh escapes her lips. Arnold only barely hears it. She smiles to him. Before anything else is done, Uncle Jack shows up at the doorway.

"Time to go, kiddo. Plane leaves in twenty minutes."

Helga grabs her bag, still smiling. She waves to the mass, assuming them all to be her friends. Leaving the hospital, she climbs into her uncle Jack's truck. From what she gathers, she isn't four. She doesn't know how old she really is, but she knows she's older than she remembers. She stares out the window, watching the city go by.

So, who is this Uncle Jack? What is in Mount Rivers? Do you have any other questions? Leave them in the review section and we'll see if I can't answer them! 


	3. Chapter 3

[] Hello, readers. Yes, I am back. School has begun and I have five kids, four of which are in school this year. As am I. Capital-C, thank you for reviewing with such detail, and Nep2uune, your suspicions may be correct. Thank you, EJ, as well. This story is a little hard to figure out exactly when what should happen. I have no idea how many chapters there will be in this, but granted, more than this. A lot more. The only problem is updating. I will be aiming for an update every five days. We'll see how that works out. I own whoever isn't familiar from the show. Please enjoy. []

It had taken a while to get through the airport, since Helga doesn't actually know what to do. She does now, and they left for a few hours. She had fallen asleep on the plane, and then again on the car ride to his house. The car pulls into the driveway of a massive home. Someone dressed in a suit moves to open her door. She smiles and follows her uncle into the house, passing the beautiful gardens. She identifies a large playground in the back of the house, beside a gazebo. Still, she stays at Jack's heels.

Inside, the floors are made of tile and a broad chandelier swings. There is a spiral staircase directly in front of her. A man in a suit and two women in matching dresses stand at attention in the foyer. Helga sees a hefty fireplace and stainless white couches in the area that must be the living room. Jack brushes off the adults.

"Children!"

"You have kids?" Helga questions.

"Surely you remember Jasper?"

Helga's eyes widen. Last year (in reality, six years ago), Jasper had been five. He was going to school and the two had been making mischief in the local junkyard. Jasper is Jack's son, Helga's cousin.

"You have more?" She asks again.

"I have.. taken in children."

"Adopted?"

Six children step down the stairs leisurely. The oldest is up front. He is eleven, dressed in black pants and a black sweater with the hood up. The second oldest is behind him. He is wearing the same outfit, only in royal blue. The third is also the tallest. She is maybe seven. She is wearing long dark green overalls with a matching sweater. The fourth and fifth are twins. One is wearing dark orange and one is wearing dark purple, but they are wearing the same outfit as the tallest. The sixth is only about four. He is wearing the same as the first two, but in brown. A seventh girl walks down. She is oldest, at fourteen. Unlike the others, she is wearing a long, flowing black velvet dress. She has a matching headband and matching sparkling earrings.

"Introduce yourselves."

"I am Elena." She announces as if rehearsed. "I am fourteen and I am almost late for my date."

Jack opens the door, allowing her to pass. He waves his hand, continuing the others. The youngest steps up first. "I'm Amman and I'm four." He holds up three fingers.

The twins are next. The one in orange speaks first. "I'm Autumn. I'm five." The one in purple then takes a step. "I'm August. I'm five."

The tall girl takes a step. "I am April. I am seven."

The boy in blue takes a step as she steps back. "I am Joshua. I am ten."

The last boy steps up. Instead of a rehearsed greeting, he silently shines his eyes in a certain way. It works, as tears start to uncontrollably sting Helga's eyes.

"Jasper? But, but you're five!"

Jasper cautiously glances up to his dad for further explanation. Jack claps his hands to gain everyone's attention. "This is Helga. She's nine and she has amnesia. April, show her to her room."

"Yes, Sir."

Helga gets acquainted with a dank dark room. There is only a bed, a closet and a dresser. She sets her dark pink clothing inside and sets her keepsake box in the bottom drawer. After a while, the tall girl in green walks in. She sees the old, tough teddy on the bed and slightly cringes. She doesn't ask about it though, and walks up to Helga.

"Your clothes should be in the dresser."

"Huh?"

"Your clothes." She opens the doors, grabbing a chunk of clothes. "The closet isn't for your clothes. You're supposed to put them in the dresser."

"Oh. Okay, April?"

"Yeah, that's my name." She helps Helga move all the clothes to the dresser. "Are you adopted?"

Helga frowns. "Yeah. My Uncle Jack adopted me cause I got amnesia at a lake."

She nods. "Uncle Jack adopted Joshua from Uncle Linus. Do you know him?"

Helga shakes her head. "Never heard of him."

"I was adopted from Aunt Nancy. Do you know her?"

"Uncle Jack's lady friend?"

April nods, letting out a shuddering breath. Once all the clothes are out of the closet and into the dresser, she takes a hard look to the teddy. She still decides not to say anything and walks out.

A couple months later, the kids start school. They go to an academy where every girl wears a faded pink top and a royal blue skirt with blue socks and white shoes. Every boy wears a faded blue top and a pair of royal blue shorts with blue socks and white shoes. No hats are permitted but girls may wear other items in their hair. Each class moves as a whole. Her cousin Joshua is in class with her. Lunch is quiet and routine-based. At recess, hardly anyone touches the playground, unless it is to swing or play simple catch.

Helga decides to play a round of catch with two girls from her class and Jasper. After a while, someone else wants to play a different game with the ball. Jasper easily lets them have it and one of the girls finds a football wedged in a shrub. They form a square again, tossing the football back and forth. One of Helga's tosses turns into a throw and the girl misses the catch. She gasps as it is going to hit Joshua.

Helga shouts. "Watch out, Josh! The football's gonna hit your head!"

Josh moves out of the way. For the rest of the day, Helga repeats what she had shouted, only in her head. She doesn't pay much attention to the schoolwork. 'football's gonna hit your head, football hit your head, football hit head, football head.' She jumps up from her seat on the bus with a shout of surprise. "Football Head!"

Josh, April and Jasper look at her strangely. She smiles sheepishly as she tries to recollect more. Her mind is still stuck in the past, but is now a year forward. She remembers 'Football Head' Arnold, wheezing Brainy and singsong Phoebe. She can't seem to get past those three, but she can remember the boy she has a mad crush on, her best friend and the boy who stalked her.

At home, after homework and chores, Helga goes to her room to get dressed for dinner. She searches through her dresser drawers, finding a slip of paper. She quickly gets dressed and stuffs the paper into her shoe before lining up outside her door. When everyone has lined up, the eight kids go downstairs for dinner. When dinner is over, the kids are permitted to go either outside or to the craft room. Helga opts for the crafts, along with April and Josh. Not telling anyone what she is doing, she starts up a letter.

[{Dear Phoebe,

Things are pretty busy out here. Uncle Jack has seven other kids and only three of them are older than me. We go to an academy and have a dress code. Pale pink and royal blue. Can you believe that? Plus I have to wear a skirt. Even at 'home', if you can call it that, we're basically in uniform. Uncle Jack has us color-coordinated. Luckily, I'm dark pink. The youngest kid is four, Amman. He wears brown. The twins are five. Autumn wears orange and August wears dark purple. April is seven; she wears dark green. Josh is ten; he wears dark blue. I've known Jasper. He's eleven. Elena's new. She's fourteen. Those two wear black all the time and they go out for dates a lot, Elena moreso.

So, how's things back at Hillwood? Is fifth grade really different? I wish I could be there. You're my best friend. Of course, I miss Arnold too, and Gerald to an extent.}]

As Helga writes the letter, more holes are filled in and she can remember more people. There are still plenty of gaps, but she can recall certain moments in third and fourth grade. She knows more or less how old she is, even though she can't remember anything in the past month or so. Grinning to herself, she finishes the letter.

[{Heck, I even miss ever-so-perfect Lila and queen bee Rhonda. What does that tell you? Alright, well, I'm going to mail this off from school so hopefully you'll get it by the end of the week.

Helga G. Pataki}]

Yes, I ended this chapter with a letter. No, there isn't going to be a letter in every chapter. There may be mentions of one or two, but this "move" is about to start changing lives.  



	4. Chapter 4

[] Thank you to my reviewers from last chapter - EJ and Nep2nne (very keen on suspicions, my friend).  
I own what did last, only now plus Brent. Okay, in this chapter, Helga turns ten and has her first "date". She doesn't really understand what is happening yet, so things haven't changed too much. Read more to understand. []

The school bell lets out and a short dark-haired girl calmly walks out, shuffling her feet. She feels left out; forgotten. A group of nine kids from her class offer a game of baseball at Gerald Field. She passes, kicking a few rocks as she heads home. A very polite girl from the other fifth grade class asks if she would like some company. She shrugs. Phoebe hadn't heard from Helga in over four months. In the third month, she needed someone to find school supplies with and spend time at their houses. Lila had been there.

"Have you picked a topic for the 'Science and Me' essay?"

"Not really." Phoebe confesses. Her mind hasn't really been on a reel.

"Oh. Well, I've thought of writing about the Law of Gravity."

"Newton." Phoebe comments dryly. "How original."

Lila seems to take only slight offense. She knows how downtrodden Phoebe has been feeling. She also knows Phoebe blames herself for being preoccupied in a conversation with Arnold to realize her best friend had been stuck on a rock. She has pointed it out several times. Lila walks Phoebe home in silence, before separating for the park. Phoebe opens and shuts the door and is about to head upstairs when her mom calls after her.

"Phoebe! You have a letter from Helga!"

Quick as a flash, Phoebe smiles and races into the kitchen. She snatches the note and charges into an open chair to read it. After reading the note, she scours the kitchen drawers for a plain pad of paper and a pencil.

"What does it say?"

Phoebe glances up. "Helga's going to an academy and she's living with a lot of kids."

[{Dear Helga,

That sounds interesting. A dress code probably isn't the best thing in the world, but it isn't necessarily the worst, either. Hopefully, they allow you to keep your bow. Helga without that ribbon is like "ice cream" without the football-shaped head. Would you want me to tell him where you are, by the way? Or anyone else for that matter?

That's a lot of kids, for sure. You said Jasper's eleven? And he's already going on dates? My mom won't let me go on a date until I'm fifteen. I know; she's told me. Are you going to go on any dates while you're there? Also, will you come back sometime and visit? We miss you, even if SOME of us won't admit it. I'm sure you know whom I am referring to. It also seems as though your amnesia is downsizing. I am so happy!

Mr. Simmons is our teacher again - except for Brainy, Lila, Curly, Sheena and Eugene. They're in the OTHER fifth grade class. It's not too different. Simmons still gives us lectures on how special we all are. I don't suppose things are really too crazy. Chocolate Boy is now Radish Kid and Stoop Kid is getting home-schooled by Wolfgang's mom. That's about the craziest thing that's happening.

Hope to hear from you again soon,  
Phoebe H.}]

Letters like these continue for months. It takes about five to twelve days between responses. The girls are feeling better about being away. Helga decides to let the others know what state she's moved to and she is willing for Phoebe to read most of the letters to friends at school, as if she were talking to them. There is a large gap in messages in December when, at a social function, Jack and his 'kids' were given a large pie in appreciation for their hard work on a community project. The pie had been spiked with strawberries, sending Helga into a massive allergic reaction.

The letters start back up again after the holidays. Helga sends a present - a technology-  
advanced calculator - to Phoebe, along with the next note. Phoebe says she's got a present as well, but Helga instructs her how to do so. When the package arrives at Jack's house, he reads the return address and calls for Elena. She takes the box upstairs, where Helga is waiting.

"You could get into a lot of trouble for this." Elena, now fifteen, warns the younger girl.

The return address says 'Kyo Heyer' from 'Rebadahl'. Helga brushes off the older girl's comments. She rips open the package to find a new journal and a dark pink top. She gives Elena a handcrafted box with a sparkly necklace inside, along with one of Helga's pajama shirts only stretched. Helga dives under the bed as Elena walks out wearing her 'gift' from her 'admirer'.

The week leading up to Helga's tenth birthday had grown intense. Uncle Jack had informed her "on your tenth birthday, you will have your first date." The letters have stopped and Helga's "date training" has increased a ten-fold. She is learning numerous defensive techniques from her trainers. She also secretly learns of serious moves from Jasper and Elena. Soon enough, Helga turns ten.

The celebration isn't cake and balloons, or even a gift. She is excused from school and the 'family' drives out of state, to an underground arena. It is dank and musky, with grave smoke invading their lungs. Helga coughs a little until Jack smacks her back, warning her to be quieter. She obliges, breathing unsteadily into her hands. Elena suddenly stops her to pull her hair back in a tight braid. Helga is forced to undress, down to her skintight hot pink training bra and matching boy shorts. She keeps the bow tied on the end of her hair.

Without warning, she is thrust through a crowd, landing on a rough ground, stained with cigarette filters and dried blood. A lot of people gather around, mostly half-drunk men, as another contender is tossed in. Helga curiously looks at the boy. He is around her age, with light brunette hair and bags under his eyes. He isn't wearing a shirt and his brown saggy pants have holes galore. She doesn't know what to think of him, so she keeps her eyes narrowed as she walks toward him.

"Introduce yourselves." A muscular man off to the side calls out.

"Helga." She proclaims a little loudly.

"Brent." He answers gruffly.

She is taken aback by how low is voice is, like when Gerald hit puberty back in Hillwood. She had gotten lost in thought; she hadn't noticed Brent advancing on her. He gives her a thudded punch to the stomach; that might have hurt someone like Rhonda or Lila. Helga backs up a little and smacks the kid hard across the face, kicking him in the shin as she does so. He falls to the ground with a gasp. Helga crosses her arms with a frown, unsure of how this "date" is supposed to work. After Brent has stayed on the ground for over two minutes, Helga crosses her arms and walks up to the announcer.

"Hey, Bub. This date ain't workin' out to good. Lemme out so I can back home?"

"First one?"

"Yeah, just turned ten today."

"So did Brent Boy."

"Big whoop." She narrows her eyebrow.

"He ain't down for the count." The man shakes his head.

About to ask what he means, Helga can hear the familiar sound of heavy wheezing behind her. Similar as she's always done to Brainy, Helga lifts her fist without turning around. Her fist collides with Brent's nose in a major force, causing it to bleed. He falls to the ground again, eyes closed. The crowd erupts in a mix of cheers and hisses. The man she had been talking to gives her a nod and allows her to leave.

She reunites with her 'family', Uncle Jack looking very proud. They drive back to their house, only for more prep. Jack has a lot of training he needs to get through to Helga, as well as Jasper, Elena and Josh.

So, what exactly is this training? What does Uncle Jack expect her to do? If you've figured it out already, big thumbs-upski and super cookies! Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

[] Well, the whole thing with updating every week certainly isn't happening. I was a little sleep-deprived compared with insomnia, so I came up with this little addition. It's a whole 'nother year. I own the extra kids at Hillwood as well. There are many OCs when lives expand and dissolve. People are growing up; getting different. []

A lot of things change over the following year. Helga learns of the true game: at least as far as how 'dates' mean 'fights', and they fight kids in the juvenile hall. By the time Helga turns eleven, the letters to Hillwood have stopped. She still gets one every now and then, but that is a part of her old life an old part she doesn't have a lot of time for. Helga's hair is chopped short and she has a streak of crimson red running through it. Jasper is a tough fighter, but as he reaches thirteen, his name is switched to Dhani and he is hardly ever around the house. Elena is even tougher. She leaves the house for a match at seven in the morning and comes home close to or after midnight, with missing teeth and scars up and down her body.

She no longer talks to any of her 'siblings', instead hissing at or completely ignoring them. She remains courteous yet biting toward Jack, but he doesn't hesitate to smack her around in front of the others. She doesn't fight back and just lets it happen, as if she were a puppet or a ragdoll. 12-year-old Josh is a fighter, but only with the underweight division. He has come out to his siblings, having a longstanding crush on 9-year-old early fighter Kaye Orion. 9-year-old April, 7-year-olds Autumn and August and 6-year-old Amman are doing well in training.

Back at Hillwood

Arnold and Phoebe continue writing to Helga despite not receiving anything similar in return. It is obvious Brainy is out-of-touch, possibly due to not getting hit in the face five times a week. Most of them are in sixth grade now and they are starting to drift. Rhonda and Nadine are at the top of the class and are no longer friends with Sheena. Curly is no longer pining over Rhonda, but admires Lila's new attitude. Harold, Sid and Stinky are a mischievous trio, but they aren't really doing much harm. Patty works her way onto the boys' wrestling team, taking on older kids like Wolfgang.

The warning bell rings and Mr. Simmons looks on to his diminishing class. He had felt a special kind of bond with his fourth grade class, so he had asked to be moved up a grade each year. After pleading a special case, he was granted his wish. His homeroom class holds quite a few of his original fourth-graders, though obviously not all of them. He has Iggy, Arnold, Phoebe, Stinky, Brainy, Lila, Rhonda and Eugene among seven strangers. There are three rows with five desks. From the window over, it goes Stinky, Lila, Stranger 1 [popular girl Star Pepper], Stranger 2 [musical genius Ryan Flame], and Stranger 3 [tennis player July Shine]. Second row goes stranger 4 [creative writer Leanna Chipper], Rhonda, Stranger 5 [basketball player Dylan Night], Brainy, and Eugene. Last row goes Arnold, Phoebe, Stranger 6 [loudmouth Destiny Nicholson], Stranger 7 [paint huffer George Waters], and Iggy.

There isn't a seating arrangement, but that is how they file in every day. Stinky walks in with Destiny. She slips him a piece of paper as they separate to their desks. Brainy is next, eagerly listening to Leanna about her latest piece. July, Dylan and Arnold are next making plans to head out to Gerald Field after school. Star and Rhonda walk in, talking to each other on their cell phones. Mr. Simmons interrupts.

"Rhonda, Star, can I have a word with you?"

"Hold on," Star responds in a snobbish way. "My lame hippy teacher wants to talk with me."

"Like, gag." Rhonda rolls her eyes. "Me too."

"Girls, you're right next to each other. You don't need to be on your phones."

"But, like, she was in the cafeteria and I was like, in the office."

"Like, why were you in there? Did you like, get in trouble?" Rhonda gasps, turning to her seat and sliding the phone in her back pocket.

"Like, that leper kid, like totally coughed on my phone." Star widens her eyes, following in suit.

"Like, ewww!"

Lila follows Ryan into the room. She sighs dreamily as she takes her seat, and her dreamy look turns envious of the most popular girl in their grade. Star Pepper is the only thing between Lila and Ryan literally, it's where she sits. Eugene stumbles into the classroom, but no one pays him much mind. Phoebe rushes in after.

"Hey, Phoebe, cutting it close." Arnold looks up to his friend.

"I know. I just got caught up with Torvald. His newest song is going to be on iTunes in about an hour but he gave half the parking lot a preview."

"How much was it?" Arnold's eye twitches.

"Oh, just twentydollarsorsomethingnobig."

"Twenty dollars for a preview of an album? That's crazy."

"Yeah, but really hot." She blushes.

"Well, hey. I talked with Gerald and Sid last class, and Patty and Marissa [Robertson, tennis team] before that. And July and Dylan say they're in."

"Gerald Field after school?" She raises an eyebrow. "That's really not fair. You're on the baseball team, Arnold!"

"I didn't hear a no."

"I didn't say a yes." She teases. "Sounds fun."

The bell rings as George and Iggy join the class. Both are wearing shades but manage to find their desks. George is disoriented and "feels colors", but Iggy simply has a massive migraine to go along with his hangover. They hang out with the wrong crowd, like Gino and Ludwig. Mr. Simmons sighs as the class unfolds, and the lesson begins.

During lunch, Phoebe sits alone. Arnold sits with the people on the baseball team now, and Phoebe sits in a dim corner. She doesn't mind too much, her head already thick and heavy. She unfolds a small piece of paper from several months ago. It is the last letter Phoebe had gotten from Helga.

[{Pheebs

We got early dating and broken noses from creeps. You're cool and all, so let Hillwood know. Haven't heard nothing from anyone else, so it shows we're true. Jack's getting on our cases for not being prepped and some of us flirting with danger. We ain't getting out any time soon and if I see you, you won't know it's me. If all else goes good, I won't know you either.

I am your best friend and I want to stay in touch with you, but that doesn't mean it'll happen. We're getting older, Pheeb, and things change. Still don't remember a lot from what happened, how the hell I got here. I'm taking steps to get through what needs to be done, and you should too. So, go out there and leave a super special impression on the world.

Helga}]

Back in Mount Rivers

The academy is split in quarters. One fourth are the snooty rich kids. They can get just about anything past the radar because their parents are so wealthy and most likely donate a large contribution to the school. The richest family would be the Katrinas. January Katrina is in tenth grade, but she rules the school with her admirable manipulative prowess. She is cheer captain and can remain perky, even when delivering cut-downs or realizing she had brought the wrong credit card to lunch. Brandi Katrina is in eighth grade and leads the school's choir. She has an excellent set of lungs, which she often abuses. Jasper is in her grade and admires her greatly for this. Natonya Katrina is in sixth grade with Helga. They despise one another for their polar opposites. Vincent Katrina is in third grade but could definitely be a miniature lawyer. The youngest is in kindergarten. Diva Katrina is just that a total diva.

One fourth are the we-don't-care squad. They've given up and that is the reason they are here. They come to the school via scholarship by the state. However, they honestly do not care about grades, social lives or anything of the caliber. They mostly play music in the halls, graffiti the lockers, or huff custodial cleaners behind the bleachers. A musician with dark poetry catches Helga's eye. His name is Darryl Samuels. He is in sixth grade but should be in eighth. He has multiple piercings on his face and doesn't mind hanging out with Helga, even if all they do is sit on the banister, tossing pennies at the rich kids.

One fourth are the brainiacs. They've come to the school because they truly deserve it. They are the smartest of their ability and are on a different form of scholarship. It isn't mandated but still rises from the state. If they keep a B average with a minimum of one C, they may continue their studies here. There is also a program for them, to start college classes when they reach a grade point average of 3.30. For some of them like Louise Hendron and Simon Patricks they reach this status by sixth grade.

Lastly, one fourth are the fighters. The school officials know all about the "subversive dating arena" but their hands are tied meaning strings are placed everywhere, set for blackmail. Several 'families' are well-known but the title for most dangerous is held between two: the Orions and the Rogerses. "Uncle Nick" leads the Orions. He has 'adopted' all his kids. Jace (originally Davis) Orion is in eleventh grade and is a power fighter. He knows he will be leaving the fighters next year and possibly the school as well. However, he demands the school know who he is. Lizette (originally Karen) Orion is in tenth grade and is a strength fighter. She has secrets for taking down muscle. Kitty (originally Martha) Orion is in seventh grade and is still struggling with her new name. She is a good friend to Josh, who has yet to change his name. Danielle and Jade Orion are sixth grade twins. Danielle doesn't talk much and Jade is snarky. The two are eleven and beginner fighters. Gabriella Orion is truly a new fighter. She just had her first date with Tanner Douglas last week and is now in fifth grade. Kaye Orion is in fourth grade and he obviously does not like school or fighting, even though he is already an early fighter. Lastly, Derrick Orion is in first grade with Amman. They get along pretty good.

Alright. One last letter, and it says more than it looks. Go on, reread it. Obviously, I own the kids at school. Wow, I didn't realize how many OCs would be coming out of this. Fifty points for whoever knows who "Uncle Nick" is! 


	6. Chapter 6

[] I have returned. This is a fun story to write, albeit a little tough. Marigoldsandmerchants, I hope you can keep up with the many OCs. , when she thought she was four, it was before September when she went to preschool. Since she lost her memory in summer, she thought it was summer when she was four. Also, I remember the Butkiss family in 'It Takes Two'. I didn't think about it, but, yeah, they have some similarities. Alright, I still own what I have, as years pass and the people change and alter. []

The academy grows and shrinks. The brainiacs bypass the other notwithstanding their heights and ages. Six-year-olds are in fifth grade, and eleven-year-olds are graduating. If a brainiac does not graduate by the time they reach fourteen, they are no longer in the fast-forward program. When a fighter hits seventeen, they are dropped from the family and are forced to keep up their grades and no longer fight if they want to graduate. When a rich kid hits seventeen, the wealth from their parents is intercepted until their grades are maintained at a B-A average. When a we-don't-care member reaches seventeen, they are dropped into a delinquency center.

It has been two years. Elena Rogers and Jace Orion were let go last year. Elena works the streets and Jace lives in them. Lizzette Orion and January Katrina are seventeen. Lizzette has joined a new underground tank, and January is cut off the family fortune because her grades were not well enough. She is now also working the streets. Brandi Katrina is fifteen. She is now attempting to balance cheer, choir and tennis - but she isn't having much luck. Her grades are down to a C-D average. If they lower to even one F, she will be cut off the family fortune before she even reaches seventeen. Dhani Rogers is a fit fighter. He is also on the school's wrestling and football teams, and teaches karate to the younger kids. Simon Patricks is a thirteen-year-old sophomore and is struggling to avoid being dropped.

Kitty Orion is fourteen and a ninth-grader. She is a softhearted fighter who misses her lost 'siblings', though she would never confront Uncle Nick on the matter. She wears a golden cross necklace to school, trying to stay calm when the academy opens a new world of hurt nearly every day. Aymet Rogers [formerly Josh] is the same way. Outside of his 'family', she is the only one he's opened up to about his sexual orientation. She supports him fully. Kalen Douglas [formerly Brent], September and Adeline Orion [previously Danielle and Jade, respectively], Cass Rogers [formerly Helga], and Tonya Katrina are thirteen-year-old eighth-graders. Even though he is stuck in eighth grade, Darryl Samuels is fifteen. He has more piercings and even a tattoo along the side of his face. It is a black-and-white engraving of a viper.

Tonya doesn't mind the rest of the school anymore, keeping most of her focus on cheerleading and grades. Brent is known as a danger in the fighting world. At school, he is usually either in the parking lot or doing drugs by the dumpsters. September is getting sick from fighting and has received a possible infection gained during a recent fight, and Adeline is extremely protective of her sister. Cass's hair is now pitch black, with a blood red lightning streak down the side. It remains choppy, above her shoulders. The only thing remaining from her old life is a tattered old ribbon she uses as a belt and sometimes as a wound bandage for her fist during fights. Bruises and scars are nothing new for her.

At school, she maintains a B-C average without attending much class. She spends most of her time in the stairwells with Darryl, drinking and just being there. They've had sex once and smoked pot afterward, but Cass has made it clear it was a one-time thing until maybe after they escape the prison. Gabriella Orion and Tanner Douglas are seventh graders. They are actually dating and thus have not been faced against one another in a 'dating match.' Kaye Orion is in sixth grade and is somewhat aware of his best friend (Aymet)'s feelings toward him - and he likes it. Kaye isn't sure if he is gay or not, but he knows he likes Aymet a lot. April is in the sixth grade with him. They've been pitted against each other for friendly games - meaning they are of the same skill class and there is no wager - but the two are okay friends.

Vincent Katrina is in fifth grade, Autumn and August Rogers are in fourth grade, Amman Rogers and Derrick Orion are in third grade, and Diva Katrina is in second grade. Things go by pretty normal for them. Vincent feels bad for January, but she had never really been nice to any of them. Autumn and August somewhat miss Elena, as she hadn't spent much time with them, and Amman hardly remembers anything about her; he's still so young. Diva is the same way about January.

In Hillwood

Doctors have been monitoring two of their patients for the past four years. A heart rate steadies and a lethargic woman struggles to open an eye. She carefully moves herself to a sitting position, attempting to feel her way around and discover where she is. She notices wires pushed into various parts of her anatomy and attempts to scream, only to find a tube lodged down her throat. A familiar nurse hurries in with an excited look on her face.

"Miss Pataki, you're awake!"

Her shrill moment of joy brings several more hospital personnel into the room. They begin disconnecting wires and tubes. One helps her sit fully and another flushes out her system. Another comes around, having her drink as much as possible. Her throat burns as the ice cold water runs down. They give her a pad of paper and a pen, and a very thoughtful intern brings her glasses. She very shakily writes three questions she needs to know the answers of before she can relax.

How did I get here?

An older doctor answers. "It seems you were following an ambulance here when you and your husband had a head-on collision with another car, down the road."

How long have I been here?

Another, slightly younger, doctor answers. "Please don't get worked up when I tell you this. You need to remain calm." (beat) "Four years."

Her eyes widen in alarm. She follows the lady's advice after looking at her turned charts on the monitor. She closes her eyes and steadies her breath before asking the most crucial question. She opens her eyes and scans the room before writing.

Where are my daughters?

A twenty-something nurse practitioner sits at the foot of the bed. "Your older daughter Olga has been missing for the past two years." She pauses because Miriam begins to cry. When the tears hitch, the other woman calmly tells her the rest. "But your youngest, Helga has been adopted by her Uncle Jack."

My Uncle Jack?

"Yes, your brother." The first doctor confirms it.

My brother Jack has been dead since Helga was four years old.

Yowza, who saw that coming!? Well, don't worry I'm not going to leave you on a cliffhanger.. for long.  
I don't think.


	7. Chapter 7

[] Ownage will be the same now. Hey, guys. The challenge is over and the New Year has cometh. I have returned with my old story last updated before Halloween (Oct 23). Please, come, read. Also, this takes an awful turn right from the beginning. Read at your own sickness. []

A month later, Brandi Katrina is found in a closed-in dumpster due to an overdose. Uncles Jack and Nick find her, but refuse to deal with the family or the state. Nick has the idea to light up the dump site, but Jack gets wind that he's been found out. The Hillwood Medical Department knows he is not the biological uncle to Helga Pataki now known as Cass Rogers. As Helga no longer exists, Jack has a great idea that will 'solve all problems.' While the kids are in school, Jack invades Cass's room and finds the old worn-out locket with the photo of the football-headed kid. When Helga had first arrived, the locket had constantly been in her possession. That was three years ago. He also grabs the tattered pink ribbon and rips off a small piece. He fashions the ribbon and locket into a necklace and places it around the blonde rich girl's throat. Jack and Nick light it up and, within no time, the fire department has come.

In Hillwood

Scary news travels fast. Bob has woken up just a day before getting word that his youngest has died. Miriam is able to move around with the help of a wheelchair and her personal nurse to escort her. They maneuver down the hall to claim her identity. The only things recognizable are her blonde hair, scorched pink ribbon and burnt locket. Miriam asks to keep the locket and she is able. A few days later, the Patakis have two visitors. The boy and girl are careful to steer clear of the man in bed. They offer their condolences and share what they hope to be uplifting stories. As the kids leave with a promise of returning next week, Miriam stops the boy.

"Arnold, my daughter loved you. Did you know that?"

He sighs deeply. "Yes, ma'am. I think I do."

"Call me Miriam, Arnold. I know she's written poetry about you." She reaches up to his head. "And she's always loved that little cap of yours. I wish she could have told you before"

"When we were nine," He interrupts her softly. "Do you remember when our neighborhood was coming down?"

"Future Tech Industries." She nods, wondering where this is going.

"Well, Gerald and I set out to save it. The neighborhood. And we had help from a mysterious person called Deep Voice. I confronted Deep Voice on the roof of the FTI building," He pauses. "And it was Helga."

She smiles a little with a tear rolling down her cheek. Arnold lets out a shattered breath and continues with his voice slightly breaking.

"I asked her why. Why she was helping me since she claimed to hate me. And she confessed. She told me she loved me and she, she kissed me."

Miriam's face is in a full smile, though Arnold is wrecked. She cries tears of joy, while his tears are of mixed feelings. Bob has the curtain drawn, pretending to be asleep, but he has some silent tears for his daughter's love. When Miriam and Arnold calm down, he stands to leave, but she places something in his hand.

"She had this with her when they found her. The pictures are a little seared, but she loved you. This is proof. I need you to promise me something, Arnold."

"Anything."

"Always keep that locket. Don't lose it, don't misplace it; don't give it away. I need you to keep that locket."

"Of course." He smiles, deeply touched.

"Thank you, Arnold."

"Your welcome, Miriam."

In Mount Rivers

No one takes another glance at the uncovering of a 'Helga Pataki', and instead some are focusing on the missing 'Brandi Katrina'. Tonya isn't thinking about it, pulling her focus into school. Vincent is obviously worried about it, but he tries to keep things as they were. Diva is only seven and doesn't really understand what is happening. Cass is undertaking a massive amount of 'dates', not finding any of them 'suitable' meaning she is walking through those doors determined and returning alive, with battle scars. The Rogerses and the Orions have a full seven, so there are no need for wagers. The Douglas family, another somewhat powerful 'gang', wagers against a street gang coming out on top. In addition to eighth-grader Brent and seventh-grader Tanner, the Douglas family receives fifth-grader Chester.

At An Undisclosed Location

A twenty-something woman with her long, slick auburn-dyed hair in a tight ponytail is dressed head-to-toe in black, body-hugging leather. She is wearing reflective shades and red hot lip stick not touching the glimmering silver piercing on the bottom left. She also has a lightweight backpack hanging off one shoulder as she rides a moped through some tough streets, searching for one person she loves.

Back to Hillwood

Big Bob has gone from despair to guilt, and is now stuck on fury. He yells to the nurse staff, his wife and even himself. He berates himself as he falls asleep, and it is making Miriam more and more depressed. At one moment, during their medicinal treatments, a patient had an epileptic fit down the hall. All doctors had rushed to the scene, leaving two spilled pill bottles one for her and one for him at Miriam's tray. She inches it toward her and collects the squeezable water bottle from her side pouch. She downs both, leaving only a slight few in each, and returns to sleep.

A few hours later, Big Bob has regressed to guilt with a new sense of forgiveness. He wrenches back the curtain to apologize, only to find her seizing. Through his torn, tired throat, he manages to call out for help. He tumbles out of bed, pulling down some equipment including the device for his heart. In a low, gasping breath, he knows she needs to hear something.

"It's... all my, fault, Miriam. I'm,. sorry."

She meets his eyes and croaks in a horrifying breath. "No, it's... not, B. ... ... ... ... But, I... forgive you."

Later that day, Arnold and Phoebe are walking through town. They had been nearing the hospital for a visit when the doctor suddenly calls Arnold's phone.

"Hello?" He answers optimistically. "How're they ."

He drops the phone and runs to the nearest alley. Concerned, Phoebe picks up the phone to converse with the doctor. Arnold has raced to the side of a dumpster. He pulls out the locket and holds it to his chest as he lets the tears flow freely. After a while, Phoebe joins him. She is in shock, not really responding, as she slides down the dumpster wall and throws an arm around Arnold.

"Hit me." He speaks after a solid wall of silence.

"I can't."

"Hit me." He repeats. "Helga hit everyone."

"Except you."

Obviously, I didn't really know how to end that one. Aside from the locket business, this could be called a filler chapter, I suppose. I'll be sifting through my one-shots from the challenge too. I can add on to some of them, if you have any suggestions. Hey, Arnold is my favorite show, so I will probably make 'The Pessimistically Optimistic Holiday' (from Day 11) into an actual story. Thank you for reading.  



	8. Chapter 8

[] Why do you keep asking me to tell you? No, I don't own 'Hey, Arnold!' It belongs to Craig Bartlett, like the new PBS Kids show 'Ready Jet Go!' - I guess shows with an exclamation point in the title aren't that bad. Well, I own what I have owned. This is mostly a chapter on Hillwood but has some moments elsewhere too. []

Arnold lifts another heavy box in to the moving van. Four-almost-five-year-old Oskar runs around with one of the neighbor kids. His baby sister Olma toddles by the steps with Susie close by. Oskar has gotten a real job and, in the past month, has already got a promotion, sending them to Hawaii. Ten-year-old Timberly skips by to help. She has been babysitting Oskar and Olma for some time, and they are excited to see her.

Mr. Huynh left Hillwood nearly four years ago to be with his daughter in another country. Ernie Potts left last year when he had landed an inheritance from an unknown relative. The boarders are diminishing. The last box is loaded and the last suitcase is placed. Timberly and the Shortmans say their goodbyes and wave as the van leaves their sight. The ten-year-old doesn't spend a lot of time with Arnold anymore, so she leaves and he heads to his room.

A few hours later, thirteen-year-old Arnold is walking down the street with a baseball bat and glove. He is wearing a red-and-pale-yellow uniform, complete with a cap similar to his beloved blue one. His hair isn't in off-spikes anymore and covers the area that had once been bare. It is shaggier, but he doesn't mind. Standing at a corner, waiting for the crosswalk light to flash, he spots Sid and Nadine. Sid isn't wearing his green cap any longer. Instead, he is wearing a black hoodie, with a visible white top underneath. He is listening to music and possibly doesn't even know Nadine is beside him.

The blonde girl's hair isn't in braided spikes. Instead, all her hair is pulled back in a tight bun, and there are some brunette streaks in there. She is wearing a white martial arts outfit, complete with headband and dark blue belt. She seems to be meditating, standing on one leg. She most likely isn't aware of Sid, either. Arnold walks across the street. He walks down a path with a long line of pricey stores. Happening to look inside one, he sees Rhonda, Lila, Iggy and Park. Rhonda is modeling a sparkling red wine cocktail dress, gaining a respective look cast by Park. Iggy and Lila talk quietly by a clothing rack, with Lila giggling flirtatiously.

Arnold passes them and comes across a caf . Mr. Simmons works there now, as a barista. He is bringing drinks to a table near the window. Sheena is sitting at a table with Leanna and Ryan. Ryan's guitar is leaning against the table and it looks like he is explaining something to Sheena, while Leanna looks over some sheet music. It is possible the girls are giving him an interview.

Arnold sighs a little, but keeps walking. The baseball field is a long way. It is technically out of town, but it is the best place the school could set up for practice. He passes by a wide field, where Coach Wittenberg calls out formations for the football team. Harold makes a long pass to Peapod Kid. Gerald intercepts it, as others fail to tackle him. He is very graceful when it comes to sports. Unfortunately, he is no match for the nonchalant Lorenzo. The taller boy effortlessly trips Gerald and steals the ball.

The blonde boy shakes his head, not bothering to listen to his old best friend's wild obscenities. He opts to walk through the park, to get to the diamond faster. Practice starts in less than half an hour. Stinky is lying beneath a tree with George. They are writing what looks like entries in a journal, with beakers spread out. While some kids might think they are doing science experiments, Arnold is smart enough now to realize the reality.

Off in the distance, he sees Big Gino making a trade with Star. By the rusty jungle gym, Stoop Kid and Phoebe are in a heated battle of tonsil hockey. July, Patty and Destiny are in their tennis outfits, enjoying an ice cream each on a bench. No doubt, the conversation is bouncing between the upcoming matches and their boyfriends. Arnold leaves the park and meets up with a familiar jet-back-haired (with neon blue edges) kid in a similar uniform, by the tall fences.

"Hey, Shortman."

"Hey, Dyl." Arnold smirks. "Ready for practice?"

He shrugs. "It's better at the high school."

Arnold shrugs back. They'll see in two years if Dylan is right. Arnold and Dylan walk down the rows for another eight or ten minutes with hardly a word spoken between them. Suddenly a flash of light sends them into the fence.

"Sorry, guys." A low, sturdy voice chuckles. "Just doing my job."

"Sure you are, Brainy." Arnold groans.

"Huh, Bartholomew." He corrects his long-time classmate.

Arnold rolls his eyes. "Still hard to call you that, Brainy."

Letting this slide, Brainy asks if Arnold and Dylan are up for an interview for the yearbook. They agree, so long as they can talk and walk. It doesn't take long for them to reach the field. One of their teammates rolls by on skates, crashing into Brainy. Arnold and Dylan give the two a once-over before walking to the dugout. Eugene then helps the reporter to his feet before racing off to join his friends.

Back in Mount Rivers

Thirteen-year-olds September Orion and Kalen Douglas are called to a date. Simple war wages are risked. September often doesn't mind whether she wins or loses in these types of competitions, but Kalen feels ashamed each time. He looks out into the audience and spies his 'family'. Uncle Linus is watching with a stern expression. His twelve-year-old brother Tanner is oddly scrutinizing September, though Kalen knows why. His competitor is the older sister of his current girlfriend. His ten-year-old brother Cade watches eagerly, excited to see his trained brother in action.

The whistle sounds and the two are up. Introductions aren't necessary. Each time Kalen is pushed to the side, he identifies another member of September's family. The first is Adeline, her twin. They are true sisters and are even dressed identical. The second is two of them: Kitty and Derrick. Kitty is the oldest, at fourteen. She watches determinedly, locking eyes with the fighter. Derrick is the youngest, at eight. He is mimicking with great dexterity. The third time, he catches eye with Kaye, who is a year younger. Kaye seems to catch the threat in Kalen's eyes and attempts to warn his sister.

The warning is heeded too late. September doesn't catch the roll and, as her leg flinches against the stone, Kalen sinks his teeth in. A shocked gasp erupts from the crowd as pain spreads through September's body. The boy had been sick for the better part of the past year and his uncle had declared him to be rabid. However, nothing has backed this up, so no one had paid much attention. The date is over and September has lost.

That was, something. I know I reiterated who everyone is, but it's been a while; I've got a lot of OCs and want everyone to stay on point. If I messed up with anything, please let me know!  



End file.
